roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Negative Speed Force
The Negative Speed Force is an extra-dimensional energy that was created by Eobard Thawne at some point after replicating the Flash's powers. Speedsters with a connection to the Speed Force can gain a connection to the Negative Speed Force by exercising their fear, hate, and anguish to such an extent that it corrupts them from the inside. History At some point in the future, after Eobard Thawne discovered that his destiny was to become the exact opposite of the Flash, he created a Speed Force completely opposite to the one of the Flash and called it the "Negative Speed Force" so that he could time travel without the Flash knowing his presence in the timeline. Physical Manifestations Lightning Colouration * Red: Red lightning is typically the result of a speedster having a connection to the Negative Speed Force, which Eobard Thawne created at some point after recreating the accident that gave the Flash his powers. Eye Transformation When harnessing the Negative Speed Force, a speedster's eyes and the skin around the eyes can glow red. Powers and Abilities The Negative Speed Force, like the Speed Force, enhances all movement, momentum, and force exerting capabilities of its user, down to a microscopic level, as well as giving the user conscious control over it. This enhances overall acceleration, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, and reaction time to inhuman levels. In addition, the body becomes conditioned beyond human potential, allowing them to handle extreme physical exertion and performance, which is also enhanced. The only powers listed below are the ones that differ between the Negative Speed Force and the Speed Force. For all of the powers that a speedster can have, see Speed Force powers. * Time Travel:' '''Users of the Negative Speed Force can travel through time like users of the Speed Force. What differs here is that users of the Negative Speed Force can time travel undetected by users of the Speed Force. ** '''Time Shelter': Since it exists outside of the timeline, a speedster can prevent themselves from being erased from existence by running into and staying in the Negative Speed Force. However, their connection to the Negative Speed Force becomes the sole tether of their existence unless their timeline is restored. Weaknesses Like with the Speed Force, speedsters may show one or more weaknesses despite their connection to the Negative Speed Force. Whether this hints towards inherent limitations of the Negative Speed Force itself or just to limitations of its users' control over their connection to it, is not known for certain, but the latter seems more likely. The only weaknesses listed below are the ones that differ between the Negative Speed Force and the Speed Force. For all of the weaknesses that a speedster can have, see Speed Force weaknesses. * Gravity: While deprived of gravity, a speedster's lack of weight prevents them from accessing their speed. * Tachyon Production: Users of the Negative Speed Force produce huge traces of negative tachyons while running, which can easily be tracked. Known Users * Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash Category:Locations Category:Concepts